Joffery Lambheart
Physical Description He has the dark hunched demeanor that fits his lightly dressed robes of brown and tan, unlike the previous reapers black cloak and top hat. Instead he keeps himself in a innkeepers attire. He has a lot of rat like features including a snout with a nose at the end of it. Personality He has lost his most of his mind due to the life span of his species being short and he has been living far beyond that point. He comes off as joking and in denial, but as death of the verse he can have a sharp and serious side. Once in a while he can get down right venomous. Joffery often shows signs of extreme greed and petty nature even to his friends. History Pre-Cata Years: ??? Post-Cata Years: Cataclysm happened just as Joffery was going to have his soul reaped, the shock wave that came out and hit the Grim Reaper caused him to melt into a puddle of ashy goo and cased the lantern to pick a new reaper upon the old ones death. TroOoth or Dare Arc: Blue Petals of Betrayal Arc: White Wide World Arc: Equipment *'Grim Scythe': This Scythe is a powerful reaping tool used to harvest the souls of those who have passed. Unlike all the other scythes in the world this one is soul bound to the current Grim Reaper who is appointed by otherworldly powers and the unknown. *'Lantern of Souls': This lantern is where all the reaped souls go when Joffery reaps them. It is only a temporary home for the souls though as he collects a quota of them and then ritualistically passes them over to the other side to be dealt with by otherworldly powers. Powers and Abilities 'Natural Abilities' Enhanced Strength: For someone who is as old as Joffery is, he shows signs of having massive amounts of natural strength. Not only does he swing a scythe that is twice his size around, it can actually grow up to ten times bigger then that and it only slows Joffery down a little. Also he has proven that he can cut through lunatite if he puts the right amount of effort into it. Deadly Precision 'Grim Reaper Perks' Relationships 'Niqua V Slammed' Him and Niqua share a kindred spirit with both of them being older gentlemen with no brains to speak of in their skulls. More so Joffery feels something special deep within Niqua that he knows might be a quick way to his own resolves and qualms. Joffery often shows that he supports Niqua's causes although his own personal greed can get in the way of the friendship. They like to share the aspects of tea with one another as well as how much they do not enjoy the trains of the verse. Joffery sometimes sees Niqua internally longing for death, but to Joffery deep down that is what most of this verse is asking for quite loudly. 'Kain Kaster' Other Notes Category:Characters